Case of the Ventriloquist Dummy
by sanakito
Summary: it keeps on getting better...dare ya to read on.


(I don't own the Saint Tail characters, but I own everyone else. Enjoy!)

In this story, Sawatari has a little brother, Ginta, who knows ventriloquism (hopefully I spelled it right). Oops...little spoiler there...sorry.

Case of the Ventriloquist Dummy

"Why not!?" Meimi shouted to her enemy, but also secret crush.

"Because it's too dangerous!" He replied, in equal volume.

"Why do you care about my safety so much, anyway?"

"...You know what? Fine. Go ahead. I don't care anymore!"

"Now what are you two fighting about?" The nun-in-training asked.

"The girls and I were talking about skydiving. Then, here he comes, butting into our conversation like usual."

"Yeah. What's his problem?" Kyoko said.

"Well, if he's just looking out for his classmates, I don't see what the problem is."

"Well, Seira has a point," Ryoko replied.

"Yeah." Kyoko agreed. Meimi just stares at her classmate. 'He's changed so much...' she thought.

After class, Seira is going to the chapel like usual, when Sawatari meets up with her first.  
"Hello, my beauty," Sawatari said to his heartthrob.

"Hi, Sawatari."

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure."

"Well, my little brother, Ginta, has this talent. You see, he's a ventriloquist."

"A ventriloquist?"

"It's a person who can throw their voices to objects. Ventriloquism is commonly used for dummies."

"Oh. That does sound like a great talent."

"Yeah. Anyway, yesterday, he performed for the first time in front of a live audience at the Mushin Theatre; they loved him. So much, the owner of the building wanted him to perform his act again tomorrow..."

"What is the problem then?"

"Ginta told me he left his dummy in the theatre, in the owner's office, and tried to get it back, but the owner claims that he took it with him. Ginta believes he stole it from him."

"How terrible."

"Yeah, and he was looking forward to performing again..."

"Have faith. God does not forget those in trouble. I'm sure his dummy will turn up."

"Thanks, Seira."

"No problem." He leaves. Meimi then walks in.

"Why, hello, my beauty," he said to his other heartthrob.

"Hey. Did something happen?"

"No. I'm Ok now." He leaves. Meimi goes into the chapel. Seira tells her what Sawatari told her.

"Whoa. Sawatari's little brother?"

"Yeah."

"This...has just got personal."

"Don't go doing something that'll mess up Saint Tail's reputation as the Thief of Right."

"I won't. I've got a trick up my sleeve."

Asuka Jr. was playing a game of soccer with his classmates. He loses thought and just as the ball was about to hit him, the ball popped and out came confetti and a message. He picks it up from the grass. "I will steal the ventriloquist dummy from the Mushin Theatre. St. Tail. A ventriloquist dummy?"

"Hey! Asuka, what happened to the ball?"

"Heh heh heh...I gotta go." He leaves.

Asuka Jr. quickly changed from his sportswear to his usual suit and tie. He goes rushing to the theatre, when he collides with Meimi.

"Ow!" she said, rubbing her head.

"Oh!" He said, shocked to see what he just did. He picks her up. "I'm sorry, Haneoka."

"It's Ok. What's the rush?"

"I need to go to the Mushin Theatre. Saint Tail is planning to steal a dummy."

"A dummy? Like a crash dummy?"

"No, a ventriloquist dummy."

"Oh."

"I really gotta go."

"Then go." He leaves. 'I'll see you there,' she thought.

Evening came and Saint Tail is about to make her debut at the Mushin Theatre, but first...

"What!? Her!? Here!?"

"Yes, sir," He explained to the owner. "She plans to steal a ventriloquist dummy."

"She can't! That's our top act!"

"Don't worry, sir. She won't lay a hand on it."

"Is that right?" A voice said from inside the theatre. They look around. No one. "I'm over here." she said. He follows the source of the voice. No one was there.

"Enough tricks, Saint Tail! Show yourself!" Asuka Jr. demanded.

"As you wish, Detective," she replied. She appeared before them. "Better?" He starts running.

"Much better." She makes a run for it. He actually manages to catch up and grab her arm. "I've got you now..."

"You sure did," A voice said. Asuka could've sworn he just heard Saint Tail's voice... He looks to the source of the sound. He looks up to the stagelights. "Hi." she said, smiling. "I'll just be giving this to the talented little boy it rightfully belongs to."

"What was that?" Then, the Saint Tail he had his hand on, blew up in his face.

"Isn't that right, Mr. Owner?" she said. She pulled out her wand. "One!" she's twirling it. "Two!" Asuka Jr. snaps out of the confusion the fake Saint Tail gave. "Three!" She raises her wand up, and up goes Mr. Owner. "Isn't that right, Mr. Owner!?" she shouted, with an angry expression on her face.

"Yes! Ok? I'm sorry! Please! Let me down!"

"If I hear you steal from anyone else, I'll be back, you hear me?"

"Yes! It'll never happen again!"

"Good." Being so angry, she slipped from the stagelights. Asuka Jr. sees this and quickly jumps and slides, making her bottom land on his back. "Nice catch. Now, I have to go. Expect a surprise for your little heroic attempt next time we meet, Asuka Jr." With that she pulls out her hat and disappears. He quickly gets up and runs outside. Too late. She's off. While floating off to Sawatari's house, she thought of the conversation they had in class and how Asuka Jr. told them it would be too dangerous. 'He...cares about...me.' she thought. 'For you helping me today, Asuka Jr., I'll give you a present...'

At the Sawataris' house, their doorbell rings. Manato (that's Sawatari's first name) answers it. He sees a briefcase and opens it. He's shocked to see his little brother's ventriloquist dummy incased inside. He calls Ginta and gives him his friend. Manato sees a note. He reads it: "Keep it up. I heard you are quite talented. St. Tail?"

"Saint Tail? The thief lady?"

"Yeah." 'How does she know about my brother?' He thought.

Next morning, Seira sees Sawatari.

"Hi, Sawatari."

"Hi, my Goddess of Righteousness."

"How is your brother?"

"He's great. He just got his ventriloquist dummy last night."

"Oh. That's great. I'm happy to hear that."

"Me, too. To think, Saint Tail was the one who got it for him..."

"Yeah...weird."

"It's strange how she knew EXACTLY where it was and EXACTLY where we lived..."

"Well, she is a thief."

"Yeah. You're right. Anyway, she did something nice for my brother, so I guess she got some good in her."

"Yes, I think she does, too." Meimi overhears their conversation and smiles. Then, she sees the man of her dreams.

'Asuka Jr...'

"Huh?" He sees Meimi. "Um, Haneoka, about yesterday, I..."

"I told you. It's Ok."

"I still feel bad. When you and the girls were talking about skydiving, well I..."

"Huh?"

"I...wouldn't want nothing to happen to any of you. You know?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Asuka Jr." With that, she hugged him. They both are now blushing, but neither lets go. They look at each other. Then, the bell rang and she let go. "C'mon. Let's go." They left for class. 'It's time.' she thought. 'One! Two! Three!' With that a dove appears. "Look! A dove." It comes flying down to them.

"Huh?" Asuka Jr. notices that it has an egg on its claws. It falls into his hands. He opens it. "It's from Saint Tail."

"Well, what does it say?"

"Meet me tonight at the park for your surprise. St. Tail."

"Surprise?"

"Weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I should go."

Later that night...Asuka Jr. waited at the park.

'Where is she?' he thought.

"Psst." He hears it and looks up. She's inside a tree. She jumps off to the floor below. "Hi."

"Saint Tail."

"Let's get one thing straight, Asuka Jr. This is a gift for you saving me, not a chance for you to catch me. So no calling backup no attempts to turn me in. Got it?"

"I understand."

"Good." She's still for a while. Then, she starts walking towards him.

"Huh? What are you--" She meets him, her face covered by a mask.

"Close your eyes." She whispered in his ear. He closes his eyes. "Ready, detective?"

"(gulp) Yeah." She takes the mask off. She brings his head down, bringing her lips to his. She could feel his breath on her. Then, she applied her lips to his. Asuka Jr.'s mental eyes were wide. 'She's kissing me! Wow...what a kisser.' He grabs her and lengthened the kiss. She let him, giving him his surprise. Then, about 2 minutes later, they let go. "Saint Tail..."

"See you soon, detective." He opens his eyes and she's gone. He walks out the park. 'I kissed him! I actually kissed him! God, he's so aggressive with his lips.' she thought. 'I hope Meimi can get a kiss like that.'

The End


End file.
